Electric powered vehicles such as electric automobiles, golf carts, and so forth are usually powered by storage batteries for mobility. Eventually the batteries have to be recharged after a certain amount of use. With some types of vehicles, especially electric automobiles, space may be provided in parking lots or garages for the storage of the vehicles overnight. It is an object of this invention to provide a battery recharging system where the vehicle may be driven to a holding means, holding a recharging circuit, and then have the vehicle battery system connected to the recharging circuit merely by positioning the vehicle against electrodes emanating from the recharging apparatus.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent in the specification below.